This invention relates to polyblends and specifically to polyblends of acrylonitrile-butadienestyrene (ABS) graft polymers with certain thermoplastic copolyetherester elastomers capable of conferring on ABS improved impact properties, such as ductility and chemical resistance.
ABS polymers are very well known in the field of molding materials as being suitable for the production of tough, moldable materials with good surface properties. ABS is adapted for use in such diverse fields as automotive parts, housings for major appliances such as refrigerators and washing machines, television cabinets, housings for small appliances such as blenders, mixers, pocket calculators, and radios; telephone sets and containers for foodstuffs.
Certain end-use applications require improved chemical resistance above those obtained with ABS, particularly molded parts that have weld lines at fastening points, such as where screws are held to mount the part. Examples of such applications include housings and fasteners that come in contact with oils or solvents and other related materials. The weld line is particularly susceptible to chemical attack, and stress is often applied when the part is mounted, further weakening the weld line. The addition of certain thermoplastic copolyetherester elastomers to ABS results in a blend with improved chemical resistance, particularly at weld lines. Such molded articles are also suitable for end-use applications which require improved impact and ductility above those obtained in ABS. Examples of such applications include automotive parts and housings for electrical appliances. Of particular importance is low temperature ductility for applications that require ductility over a wide range of temperatures.